


Just What I Needed

by makakama



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: 80's Music, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gay, Heavy Drinking, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Internalized Homophobia, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Poor Life Choices
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 03:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17993750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makakama/pseuds/makakama
Summary: Getting out of the slums of New York was something Liz thought she could only dream of, until she finally saved the cash to move as far away as possible.The middle of the Navada desert was the farthest, most inconspicuous place she could imagine. After the move, the only thing left to worry about was settling down to have a normal life with Patty. Couldn't be that hard right?Things are always easier said than done.(80's au that literally no one asked for, featuring some god tier underrated ships.)





	Just What I Needed

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! Thank you for reading my weird garbage. Updates will be pretty slow, because I'm lazy. Feel free to leave suggestions and such in the comments.

      It felt like she was stuck in an amazing dream. Landing in her new home finally made her feel free, a feeling she'd never truly felt before. 

      Beside her, Patty sat sound asleep and snoring. At this moment, Liz felt she could cry. And she probably would have, had it not been for Patty stretching as she woke up from her first restful sleep in months. 

     "Lizzy, are we here?" Patty yawned.

     "Yeah, actually. Do your legs hurt or is that just me?" 

      The ten-ish hour flight had not been kind to anyone on the plane. New York and Nevada were quite a ways away from each other, but Liz thought every single second was worth it.

     "No sissy, mine hurt too. But we get to get off the plane soon right?"

     "Yes, Patty. But after we do we gotta take a taxi to our new place, so stretch your legs and use the bathroom okay? The ride's gonna be an hour or so."

     "Aw man! I thought we were gonna be here now," Patty huffed.

     "I'm sorry, the only airport in the state is here, they don't usually put them in the middle of nowhere."

     Just as she finished explaining, the attendants began to usher everyone off of the plane. 

     Their new life was only an hour away. 

°°°

     The lights of the city were a blur. They made her head spin, making her feel dizzy and sick. Everything was moving so quicky, and the pavement felt as if it would crumble beneath her feet. 

>       _Was this a mistake?_

She looked at Patty, her eyes wide and her excitement palpable. 

> _No! This is for her. She's going to be so much better off here than in that shit hole. I'm doing the right thing. I know it._

     Liz frantically waved her hand in the air at all the passing taxis until one finally stopped. She and Patty put in what little luggage they'd brought on the plane and hopped inside.

     "Where you girls headed?" Asked an older woman with a thick accent Liz couldn't quite place.

     "Death City," she said, confidently. 

     "Ah, be careful there child. They're not too keen on outsiders. Also, my rates are extra for long rides," the woman added, popping a piece of hard candy into her mouth.

     "Sure," Liz huffed, dismissively. 

     Now was not the time to question her decision. She'd worked her ass off for this opportunity. And she'd be damned if anyone was going to try to scare her out of it. 

     The rest of the ride passed with no interaction. Liz dozed as she watched the stars zip past her. She'd never seen such a clear sky in her life; she almost thought she was dreaming because it seemed like something straight from a sci-fi movie. Patty wasn't as interested in the starry night sky as she was in what was playing on the radio. Patty loved music, though she didn't get to hear it often. She only really got to enjoy music when Liz took her to see live jazz at the bars and clubs. She began to wonder if the people in this city liked jazz too, or if that was just a New York thing. 

     The gruff, accented voice shook them into reality, "Okay girlies, this is where you get off. Remember, be careful out there."

     "Gotcha," Liz said as she gave her the cash, grabbed her and Patty's things, and got out. 

     Liz and Patty laid their eyes on the smallest, most strange city they'd ever seen. The buildings seemed to all stack on top of eachother, like they couldn't stretch into the surrounding desert instead. The place was only illuminated by soft orange street lamps, giving everything an uncanny glow. No lights were on in any of the buildings. This stuck Liz and Patty both as odd, but they decided to brush it off. It was pretty late, anyway.

     "Okay," Liz began, "We're looking for an apartment building with the number "444" on it. It's a couple of different colors too, but I don't think that's going to help right now."

     "I can find it Lizzy! Count on me!" Patty exclaimed as she took off running. 

     "Hey wait!" Liz called out, laughing at Party's sheer enthusiasm. That was something Patty'd always be good at. Her optimism never failed to make people smile. 

     In a matter of ten minutes, they found what they were looking for. A funky looking building, with the number '444' in gold right above the front doors. They rushed inside, searching for their apartment number, 13. As soon as they stumbled upon it, Liz quickly grabbed her key like it would run away and shoved it in the lock. With an oddly satisfying creak, she opened the door and let Patty step inside first. 

     "Wow," she said, breathlessly. 

     "I know, isn't it nice? It's exactly what it looked like in the paper. And look, it even comes with a sofa and a radio!" Liz exclaimed, proud she had chosen a place that blew Patty away. 

     "Oh my gosh! Turn it on!"

     "First thing tomorrow, okay? I need to get some rest so I can get up early to sign us into school. You're going to love going to school Patty, it's a thousand times better than the movies," Liz mused. 

     She'd never been so excited. The life she always wanted for Patty was right in front of her. There was no turning back. Only going forward. 

     She pulled out the sofa and flopped right onto it, making sure to leave plenty of room for Patty. 

     "I'm gonna set an alarm for 6:30 Pat, but you don't have to wake up okay? If it wakes you up just go back to sleep. You need it," Liz slurred, already fading out of consciousness.

°°°

     The shrill cry of the alarm jolted Liz awake. Slamming her hand on the off button, she looked over to see if the time was right. It was, 6:30 am sharp. 

     Excitement coursed through her as she put on the nicest clothes she had, a nicely fitted ruby-red long sleeved shirt, light blue acid-washed jeans, and her only pair of shoes: long, heeled boots. She was glad they tucked nicely under her jeans, as she wanted everyone who saw her to think she was wearing normal, classy heels. 

     She was careful not to wake Patty as she closed and locked the door behind her. Although she didn't have to, Patty slept like a rock. The alarm didn't even wake her. 

     All the necessary paperwork in hand, Liz set off to the towering school in the middle of the city, feeling like a true adult. 

     She arrived in about twenty minutes, which wasn't bad for walking, she thought. She had gotten through the enormous flight of stairs in little time as well, her excitement making her blissfully unaware of the heat and the pain starting in her feet. 

     She pushed open the doors, greeted by dozens of rushing teens. She took in the sight, knowing she'd be seeing it a lot from then on out. 

     She made her way past the students and into the main office. A large blonde woman sat behind a desk with various objects strewn about the top if it. One of the interesting objects was a name plaque that simply read: GRANNY. 

    She turned a heavily madeup face toward Liz, "How can I help you, Ma'am?"

     That alone shocked Liz, she had never been called ma'am before that moment. The other shocker was the pure deepness of "Granny's" voice. She had to shake herself back to reality. 

     "Oh, I'm here to see Mr. Kidner. I made an appointment with him on the phone about a week ago."

     "Ah, okay. He's down the hall and to the left." 

     As she made her way to the man's office, she made mental notes of what the school looked like so she could tell Patty all about it later. She couldn't wait to go back home and hear the excitement in Patty's voice as she asked her questions. 

     Liz knocked on Mr. Kidner's large, oval shaped door. She expected him to open it, instead she heard a cheeful voice from the other side call, "Come on in!"

     She opened the door to a pale man with a warm smile. Immediately, she noticed he looked a bit...off. His eyes caught her attention first, as they were a golden yellowish color. That could not have been real. But why would a grown man go around wearing contacts? She'd have to get a closer look at his eyes when she sat down. Next, she noticed the contrast between his skin and his hair. This man was one of the palest she'd ever seen, and his pitch black hair with the occasional spots of grey didn't help him look any more normal. She felt bad inwardly criticising his looks like that, because it wasn't his fault. And besides, he'd almost be attractive if he had normal eyes and lighter hair (and wasn't 40) she thought. 

     "Hello Liz! Come sit down and we can get started with the enrollment proccess," he said, motioning to a chair infront of his desk. 

     While his appearance might not have been the most soothing, his office was. It was painted a beautiful baby blue with white clouds littered about. That was really cool, she'd never seen a room decorated like that before.

     "So, I remember from our phone conversation that you'd like to spend the rest of your highschool days here. That's very exciting! What year did you say you were in again?" He asked, tilting his head to the side a bit. 

     "Uh," she started, "I finished sophomore year, and so did my sister. But I haven't gotten to finish junior year."

     After she finished speaking she noticed some picture frames on the man's desk that seemed to confirm the color of his eyes. A young boy, looking to be around Patty's age was shown. He looked like a near carbon copy of the man infront of her. Although his eyes were an even more unerving shade, as they were even lighter and seemingly more unnatural than Mr. Kidner's. His raven hair was also marred with a couple white patches, rather than grey. Weird. Another person was standing next to him, a man that looked to be a little older than Liz herself. Unsurprisingly, his irises were also off. But not in the same way as the other two. His were a rusty, nasty looking red. A little like dried blood. He was at least a head taller than the other boy. She tore her eyes away from the frame, she  _did not_  like the look of that man. 

     "Ah, that's okay. We're happy to get you back on track. Before I have you fill out some papers, would you be okay with answering some questions for me?" He said, looking Liz dead in the eye.

     "Yeah," she said. "No problem."

     "Okay! First off, how old are you and your sister? And will she be enrolling as well?"

     "I'm 18, and Patty's 16. And yeah, we're both enrolling," She answered, trying to look anywhere but his eyes. She decided to rest her eyes on the more pleasant looking of who she guessed were his sons. She didn't really like that much either, as the creepy red eyed one was also in many of the pictures as well. 

     "Awesome! Two in one day, that's swell. So, do you have a legal guardian to sign your sister's papers? What's the situation there?"

     "I'm her guardian," Liz replied, setting down the paper she tricked her idiot of a mother into signing along with her i.d. The real one.

     "My apologies," he said, quickly looking down.

     " 'sall good," she said, taking her i.d back.

     "Well, I'm going to give you these to look over and put some info on," he began as he handed her two clipboards, "You'll make a schedule for the both of you with the woman in the front office. I'm sure you saw her, she's hard to miss," he finished, making himself laugh. 

     Liz laughed too, not because what he said was actually funny, but because of the pure irony. He would be incredibly hard to miss too, you could really only do so if you were blind. 

     "So to finish up here, when would you like to start?" He asked, smiling. He looked nice when he smiled. Despite what she'd initially thought, he looked kind of inviting and nice if you could get over the fact he looked nearly inhuman. 

     "How soon can we?" She asked, expectant.

     "As soon as Granny inputs your schedule, really. But let's just say tomorrow," he said, his already high voice raising at the end. He was really growing on Liz, oddly. 

     "Sounds good," She beamed, having trouble containing her excitement.

     She was so unbelievably happy to get back into real school, and to give Patty a good education as well. 

     "Well, Liz. I'm happy to say I'll see you tomorrow! Have a good day," He waved, signalling her to leave and go make her schedule. 

     "Thank you, Mr. Kidner," she said, walking out of the pretty blue room.

     She could not wait to tell Patty she was starting school, it was almost surreal. Everything was falling into place. 

     Finally.

 


End file.
